


To Unwrap

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Can Valpanties be a tag?, Crossdressing, Fluffy Dirty Talk, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you might enjoy it,” Valjean said with a nervous chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Unwrap

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few prompts for Valjean in lacy panties floating around and I couldn't resist. There are a few stylistic things I always include that I had to work around, so I hope this still works despite the lack of really dirty talk, biting, ect.

Javert stormed into the house at 8:32 PM, still reeling after a shift filled with day-drinkers, confused tourists, and a pair of strippers attempting to find their lost dog.  
  
Fucking Tuesdays.  
  
“Jean?” he called out, slamming the door and hanging up his hat and coat, shaking his head tiredly as he toed off his shoes.  
  
“I’m upstairs,” Valjean called back quickly, voice oddly strained.  Forgetting his anger, Javert hastily made his way to their shared bedroom, fully ready to curse any God if Valjean was ill.  
  
The sight that greeted Javert fairly made him want to praise Him instead.  
  
Valjean was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, face and chest flushed, thick arms holding him up, granting a full view of his lace-covered groin.  
  
“Fuck,”  Javert managed after a moment, blood fully gone from his head as he watched Valjean squirm under his gaze, unconsciously showing off the slender straps, his swollen cock straining at the pink fabric of the panties.  
  
“I thought you might enjoy it,” Valjean said with a nervous chuckle as he watched Javert move forward before dropping to his knees before the seated man, eyes sharp with desire.  
  
“Mmm,” Javert hummed, leaning in to press his nose against Valjean’s neck and gently scraping his teeth against a spot of skin, “so lovely for me, Jean.”  
  
“Y-yes, Javert,”  Valjean whimpered as the younger man trailed his hands up and down his sides, stopping just above the lacy strap, “for you.”  
  
Javert growled, quickly tilting his head upwards to give Valjean a biting kiss as he shoved a hand between their bodies.  
  
“You’re going to cum in them,”  Javert moaned, barely removing his lips from Valjean’s as he spoke and rubbing the lace against Valjean’s swollen cock, “and I’m going to watch-watch you whimper and wriggle and stain them.”  
  
Javert quickly stood up and stripped himself of his uniform, flinging his shirt halfway across the room in the haste to have Valjean in his lap, desperately kissing the man all the while.  Once he was fully unclothed, he half-dragged Valjean to a nearby armchair, sitting down and pulling the man atop him, cocks pressed together with only the layer of lace between them.  
  
  
“God, Jean,” he said huskily as he nipped at Valjean’s neck, gripping the older man’s hips and rubbing his thumbs over the lacy straps, “All dressed up for me, waiting for me to come home and see you like this.  Such a naughty man.”  
  
“Oh, please... _Javert_!” Valjean gasped as his lover traced the edge of the lace, so close to his cock. “Please, touch me.”  
  
Javert felt his hips jerk forward against Valjean’s body, and he shifted to grip the other man’s ass, rubbing and pinching at the round flesh, growling as a slickness coated his fingers.  
  
“Christ,” he snarled, slipping a finger into Valjean without warning and adding a second as Valjean bucked forward, whining. “You know just what I need, wiggling around so sweetly on my lap, begging for my fingers.  Want another?”  
  
Valjean threw his head back and whimpered, writhing wildly.  “Please, Javert, _yes_!”  
  
“How long were you planning this?” Javert growled, adding a third finger easily.  “Lubing yourself, posing on the bed with your cock already hard!  God!” he roared, grinding upwards roughly, the lace adding a pleasant burn.  Valjean leaned forward, burying his face into Javert’s neck as he came, whimpering as he lapped at the other man’s skin, fingers still pumping within him.

The instant Javert felt the warmth of Valjean’s seed against his cock, he knew he was lost, descending into grunts and growls as images of pink lace barely containing a thick cock sent him into a heady climax.  He clutched the man to him as he spilled, Valjean’s warm body slowly relaxing atop him.  
  
“I-I should shower,”  Valjean stammered as he climbed off Javert, anxiously staring down at the soiled and ripped panties now failing to cover him.  
  
Javert sighed, grabbing the man’s extended hand and groaning as his knees cracked.  “Sounds damn good.  Mind if I join you?”  
  
Valjean’s only answer was to pull him into the adjoining bathroom, gasping as Javert roughly snapped a strap against his bottom while grinning hungrily at the rosy flesh, deciding that at least _tonight_ could be salvaged.


End file.
